


Gunpowder

by whereisharrytruman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisharrytruman/pseuds/whereisharrytruman
Summary: Overwatch one-shots that pop into my head.





	1. Hold On (Gabriel Reyes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut with Gabriel.

"Oh, god, Gabriel," you moaned as he began to grind his hips against yours. Your legs bent and squeezed his sides, hands clutching the waves of dark hair on the nape of his neck. Gabriel shuddered as you let out a mewl, his forearms shaking as he continued to slowly thrust up into you, your body being pushed into the mattress, your back against the bunching sheets. He felt his cock throbbing at the sounds you were making, the way you cooed his name was driving him fucking crazy. He didn't know where he wanted to look more: your face as you tried to cope with the insane amounts of pleasure he was giving you, or the place where his cock was driving into your pussy, watching as you continued to coat his shaft in your cream. 

Gabriel let out a shuddering cry as your nails raked down his shoulder blades, and his hand smacked your thigh as he grabbed your leg and squeezed it harder against his pelvis. He wanted to be surrounded by you, touching you as much as he could. 

"Fuck, (Y/N), you feel so fucking good," he moaned, leaning down to kiss you and swallow your squeals. His hand went from your leg to your breast, groping and squeezing as much as he could, his other hand the only thing propping himself up as he avoided crushing you under his sheer mass. Your hips began to rock so you could meet him as he moved, causing him to groan. The hand on your breast moved in between your bodies, and Gabriel lifted himself up higher so he could begin to thumb your clit. The pad of his thumb found the little button at the top of your slit and began to lightly swirl around it, a sharp contrast to how hard he was pounding into you now. You tossed your head back into the pillows, arching your back and flexing your legs out. Your whimpers and cries increased as you felt your oncoming orgasm. 

"Yes, (Y/N), yes, come all over my dick,  _please,_ baby, I  _need_ you to come all over me, that's it, come on, come on..." He trailed off, jaw slack as his thumb kept its pace on your clit, his hips moving as if on their own accord as Gabriel watched your whole body spasm around his cock, your high pitched cries piercing through the room. You swear your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you came, you had never felt anything this intense before in your life, not even pain. You felt your pussy pulse around him and squeeze his cock like a vice, and he began to slow his movements as he watched you ride out your climax. Your legs began to shake by his sides, and Gabriel withdrew his hand from your sex as he gently wrapped his hands around your calves and massaged lightly. He leaned down to kiss your forehead, his lips lingering for a moment before he pulled away. You were breathing hard but Gabriel was breathing harder; he hadn't come yet. He wanted to come inside you after you had already climaxed, to fuck you into further bliss and over-stimulation. 

You yelped as he hauled your body into his lap as he sat up, placing your legs on either side of his hips and bringing you face to face with him. You rested your palms against his chest and could feel his heart thundering away. You look up into his dark eyes in awe as he stares back down at you with a look of complete adoration. 

"Do you have one more in you, baby?" he asked as he brushed the hair away from your face, his fingers continuing to sweep down your jaw and then your neck. You gave a small smile as you nodded. Gabriel leaned in and kissed you slowly, his hand cupping your jawline. You broke the kiss to position yourself over his erection, guiding it back to your core once more. You felt Gabriel's hold on you tighten, felt his arms flex and bulge. He buried his face into your shoulder and released a shuddering growl, and you could feel his dick twitch. After a moment of stillness, he began to rock his hips. You went to begin riding him, but you were so exhausted and weak from your previous orgasm you lost balance and faltered. Gabriel steadied you, his cock leaving you as he held you up. 

" _Corazón,_ are you alright?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. His hands were all over you looking for an injury of any sort, his protective instincts kicking in. You nodded frantically as you tried to quell his worry. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Gabriel, I'm okay!" you giggled as he kept fretting over you. You reached up and cupped his face in your hands to focus his attention on your face. "Gabe, I'm fine," you assured. His eyes flickered across your face as his expression softened. You had always had a calming effect on him. 

"Okay, c _orazón._ But we should stop, I don't want you getting hurt because you pushed yourself too hard." 

"I'm  _fine_ , Gabriel, promise." You looked away for a moment and let out a laugh as you turned back to him. "I just won't be able to ride you properly at the moment." He chuckled at that and leaned in to give you a peck on your lips before he leaned in close to your ear. 

"Then let me do all the work, mi vida."

You placed your arms around his neck as his wrapped around your torso, kissing you slowly and thoroughly. His member had grown soft from his worry for you, but with some intimacy his cock was back to being as hard and erect as steel. His hand wandered down and behind you, sliding between your legs and lightly tracing over your sex, moaning into your mouth as he felt you dripping onto his fingertips. He tapped against your clit momentarily before dipping his finger into your cunt, encouraging you to gush more into his hand. You pulled away from his lips as you moaned. 

"Gabriel, stop teasing," you whispered, beginning to trail kisses from his cheek to his jaw. Gabriel chuckled as he positioned you back to your previous position of straddling his lap. 

"Hold on tight," he warned right before he speared you onto his cock. A strangled cry left you as you a jolt of pleasure shot through you once again. When he pulled back his thrusts he was slow, but as he returned to your sex he was quick and hard. You released a squeal each time his hips met yours, and soon he was pumping his dick into you at breakneck speed. You wrapped your arms tightly around his neck as you buried your face into his hair. You couldn't form words, overwhelming pleasure bordering on pain rendering you incoherent. Gabriel sensed you were reaching your limit despite your earlier words of reassurance and focused on chasing his own orgasm, which wouldn't be hard with the way you clung onto him and the sounds escaping your mouth. 

"I'm gonna come,  _ooooh God,_ I'm gonna come so hard, all in your pussy,  _my pussy,_ _FUCK (Y/N), FUUUCK-_ " Gabriel came with a broken roar as his cock pumped his seed into you, the feeling of him twitching and throbbing inside you left you with a feeling of immense satisfaction and relief. He groaned as he continued to empty himself into you, his whole body shuddering as he held you tightly to him. He had given you everything he had, and despite being a super soldier, he was now as exhausted as you were. 

No longer having enough strength to hold the both of you up, Gabriel collapsed on his back, taking you with him. He peppered kisses all along your temple, his hands running up and down your body. 

"How do you feel,  _c_ _orazón_ _?_ _"_ He murmured into your hair. 

"So good," you said before following up with a hum of contentment. Gabriel gave a hum of his own, his chest vibrating against your cheek. He ran a hand through your hair to smooth it back and out of your face so he could kiss you one more time. He bent his head down, and you used the last of your energy stretching your neck up to meet his lips with your own. When the kiss ended, Gabriel noticed how heavy your eyelids were. 

"Go to sleep, baby," he commanded gently. "I'll be here when you wake up." 

"Okay," you yawned, closing your eyes and settling yourself into the crook of his arm, laying your head on his chest with your arm slung over his waist. 

Gabriel continued to watch you as you fell asleep quickly, your breathing evened out and any tension that remained finally leaving your body. He was never happier than when you were safely in his arms. He was still amazed and eternally grateful that you loved him just as much as he loved you, his woman, his entire world. He lied his head back onto the mattress and began to plan how he would take care of you once you woke up, starting with a bath. It wasn't long though before he felt his eyes begin to droop and decided he could use a nap as well, tightening his arms around you one last time before sleep claimed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this was the first time I've written anything since July 2018 and the first time I've ever written for the Overwatch fandom soooo... slightly nervous. But I hope you enjoyed it!! :)


	2. A-M-I-E (Jesse McCree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse names your newborn daughter. 
> 
> Mentions of breastfeeding and having a baby.

You had your back against the headboard of the bed as you breastfed your newborn, Jesse lying on the mattress on his stomach and propped up on his elbows. His face was inches from the baby's head, and from time to time he would press a light and lingering kiss to his daughter's head as she nursed. The both of you could not take your eyes away from her, more than content to continuously gaze at her. 

"You still have to name her," you whispered. Jesse hummed in agreement. You and Jesse had agreed that if the baby was a boy, you would name him, and if the baby was a girl, Jesse would name her. You had reminded Jesse throughout the pregnancy that he needed to choose a name, and even now at three days old your daughter still didn't have one. Jesse brought his hand up and gently ran his index finger along the baby's cheek, still in awe that she was finally here. She was even more beautiful than he imagined; she looked just like you. Jesse was pretty sure what he wanted to name her and had been thinking about it for the past two days, wanting to be certain. Now was as good a time as any to tell you. 

"Amie," he murmured. You looked up at him, having barely heard him. 

"What was that?" you asked. 

"Amie, her name will be Amie," he stated decidedly. "A-M-I-E," he spelled out. 

"Amie," you repeated, testing the name out loud. You looked down at your daughter and repeated the name, smiling. "I think it suits her." 

Jesse chuckled. "It does, doesn't it? Better'n I thought." He leaned in to give Amie another kiss and laid his head down on your lap. 

"How'd you come up with Amie?" you asked. "Here, can you hold her?" Jesse sprang up to grab the baby from you so you could get yourself situated after nursing. He gathered the baby girl in his arms, nestling her into the crook of his elbow and against his chest. 

"'Amie' is the name of a song from a while back," he answered. "It goes like this:  _Amie, what you want to do? I think I can stay with you, for a while maybe longer if I do_..." His deep voice and western accent sounded perfect singing the song, and you smiled as he sang to your child. He kept humming the song as he rocked her, and you couldn't help but lay your head on a pillow and close your eyes. Jesse reached over with his other hand and began to softly stroke your hair. Your breathing soon evened out and became deeper. Jesse's heart swelled, he had both his girls with him. Never in his life did he imagine he would have a family of his _own_ to love and be loved by. 

Amie squirmed in his arms momentarily before settling. She was so tiny compared to him yet his entire world revolved around her now. He gave her one more kiss before setting her down in the bassinet next to their bed, making sure she was still sleeping before turning to lie down with you in the bed. He reached for the quilt at the foot of the bed and tugged it over the both of you. He buried his face between your neck and shoulder and wrapped his arm around your torso, joining you and Amie in a much needed nap. Jesse couldn't imagine being happier than he was now, but he was sure that he would be in the days and years to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is pretty short, I've kinda been having writer's block. I needed to get something going, so please forgive me. 
> 
> The song the title refers to is "Amie" by the Pure Prairie League aaaaand it's from the point of view of a guy who basically causes a toxic relationship with the woman, Amie, but I thought it would be a cute name and I like the chorus!!
> 
> I bet reader confronts him later after listening to the song and is like, "Really, Jesse?!"


End file.
